Who are you? (Marceline x Reader)
by LtheWolf
Summary: Princess bubblegum finally lets you wandered the candy kindom but only that, not the rest of ooo. Marceline the vampire queen now visits the princess a lot more often now along with Finn after everyone finally meets you and you all get to know each other since the princess is persuaded to be less strict but by who? All of this leads to ask the question just who are you really?


_A/N So I thought of a marceline x reader story plot because I just had a plot in my head and adventure time was on, and marceline is like my favourite character, so I'm putting this plot line together and I also drew, well rough sketched a marceline cover because I have nothing else for it, I hope you enjoy your adventures with marceline anyways._

 **Your POV**

I looked around the room I had woken up in, my eyes hurt from the bright light of the room and a cold chill ran down my neck, every part of me ached but why I don't remember doing anything before now, my arms and legs felt like they were on fire and my stomach felt all gloopy like melted candy or at least the consistency of that. I wasn't a candy person so that shouldn't have been a problem, or was I a candy person and just didn't know it. Had PB lied to me about how she found me?

"Slam" the sound echoed through the room as my eyes started to adjust properly and the light dimmed, there in front of me stood PB dressed in a sparkling clean lab coat, goggles over her eyes and a plate full of mush in her hand. My gaze moved from her finally examaining the room I was in it wasn't so familiar, the walls all made of candy like everything elsein the candy kingdom except me, there were many different shelves lining the wall and all sorts of strange things perched on top of them, potions and animal species preserved in different ways, a strange machine filled with liquid in the corner, that seemed big enough to fit a human in or at least a big candy person like one of the banana guards or PB herself. "Hmm (Y/N), How do you feel today?" PB finally spoke up coughing to get my attention, my eyes flickering back to her "Good the only thing is I have a headache now, from all this bright light, do you think I could maybe go out of this room today and explore for once princess" I asked rubbing my eyes, looking at her hopefully.

"All right, you can today but just today because I understand your starting to develop a eye problem and outside should help that, even if just for a while" She stated, pushing the plate of food my way, some type of mushed up stuff, looking at it as I inspected it before digging the spoon into the mush, it tasted sweet and was very chewy. The princess strolled over to the corner opening up a large closet full of different coloured clothes "Pick anything, since your going out you need to look presentable" She smiled before leaving and locking door begin her, she still didn't trust me at all even though it had been like a year since I started living in the candy kingdom but I had never seen the outside of the castle that would be until today, the mush and spoon were to help stop me try to get out of the door and also to stop me from hurting myself with sharp knives, always treating me like a doll but she was never in a good mood when down here with me, so what was up with me?

Finishing the food, I stood up strolling over to the now open closet, it was full of every colour but most of the clothes in the closet looked to bright to me. Browsing the closet fully before pulling out a red t-shirt with black writing on the front that said "Bring Me The Horizon", ( _A/N First thing I thought of and an amazing band ;) k back to the story_ ) taking some black skinny jeans out of the closet too, picking out some new black and blue socks since I had none on my feet, grabbing a red hoodie with a dark blue and white logo on the back, the logo was of a pair of wings, one wing white the other blue both of them inside of a fancy badge coloured in a very light blue almost grey colour, finally pulling on some black converse trainers and rushing over to the mirror to brush out my (H/L), (H/C) hair before knocking on the door to which the princess opened up and grabbed my hand tightly, then handcuffing my arm to hers, I tried to get away once and now she treats me like a prisoner always trying to escape a hell in which I live in.

 _A/N Yes the wings logo on the hoodie is the survey corps emblem because, attack on titan is love, attack on titan is life._

"Nice choice of clothes there (Y/N)" PB said as she walked forward pulling me along, my right arm uncomfortablely tight in the handcuff while the cuff on her left arm seem quite loose, paying attention to that and ignoring her voice which, grew angry as she flung her arm forward dragging my whole body with it "Oww" I yelped as the princess glared at me, she looked tired "You look tired princess" I said timidly, clenching my teeth together to stop a hiss escaping my mouth at my now bleeding wrist "Your darn right I am, now no more screwing about" She yelled as I cowered away from her as far as I could.

The rest of the day was spent with princess as she did her chores about the kingdom, she let me out of the handcuffs for a few moments but the gumball guardians were staring intensely at me the whole time till she cuffed my bloodly, red and now swelling arm again. The whole kingdom as I found out that was edible to me at least so I could probably eat my way out of the palace eventually, if bubblegum didn't blow her top over there and kill me first. The sun soon going down, I wanted it to stay up so I could stay out here in the cool breeze against my pale white skin, enjoying the smell of grass and other plants from around the candy kingdom, but she wouldn't let me stay out here, she wouldn't even let me come back up to the outside world again after today.

Just as the sun was going down and the princess was about to take me back down to the basement of the castle, I heard a kind voice calling out to the princess, another one joining in a few moments later as the sound of fast footsteps came to my ears, princess forcing my hood up over my face before they arrived and turning around, shoving our cuffed hands behind our backs, I kept looking down at the floor as the princess replied happily to them, she never sounded like that talking to me always spiteful and malicious. A third shadow on the floor appearing next to the other two but no set of legs to show the person standing there and then a cold voice rung out calling to bubblegum as bonnabell, that strangly cold voice sent chills down my spine but still it seemed warm and kind at the same time or at least nicer than PB.

"Princess who's that?" The first voice asked, it sounded male as far as I could tell "Yeah who is this mysterious person?" The cold voice questioned too, this voice sounded female, and it was more like she was going to sing a song then ask the question seriously "No one it's not important" She tried to say calmly but instead she spat it out like talking about me was poison "Woah bonnabell calm down" The female voice tried to soothe the angry candy princess but failed "Shut up Marceline, your always here to bug me or get in the way, Finn and Jake could you guys leave me alone as well for now?" Bubblegum yelled "So this is the famous Finn, huh and Marceline" I thought out loud, cursing once I realised I had spoken. "Shut up (Y/N)" PB hissed, causing me to jerk back away from her, pulling her hand along with mine now handcuffs visible to the three "I didn't mean to" I whined rubbing at my sore wrist, the princess' anger becoming too much, she have never acted like this and something was wrong I could tell.

Then suddenly I felt something against my cheek and a burning sensation erupted from that spot, she had slapped me across the face, knocking me to the ground, my hood had now flown off, revealing my pale white face, locks of (H/L), (H/C) hair spread across my face which hung low, my (E/C) eye sparkling as tears started to fall as a red mark stood out of my pale cheek. "What the hell bonnabell?" The cold voice shouted, I finally looked up at the three, my eyes blurred from tears that poured down my face. There stood a yellow furred dog, with big eyes standing on it's hind legs, it's mouth twisted into a shocked expression, the figure next to it had the same shocked expression on his face, this I knew was finn since PB had described Finn many times so the dog next to him had to be Jake his best friend, he wore a light blue t-shirt slightly ripped and a darker shade of blue shorts also ripped, I imagine from his adventures today, black shoes with white socks messily poking out at the top of them, a backpack of different shades of green slumped over his shoulders and a white hat perched on his head blonde hair jutting out in places, as his ocean blue eyes stared at me in shock then traveling over to Bubblegum.

The other figure no longer next to them but instead floating next to me as I looked up further, she stood inbetween PB and me, brandishing a guitar which also looked like an axe, her pale hands holding it in a fighting stance as if she was ready to use it on princess if she tried to go for me again, my eyes trailed down the pale arms to see she wore a red vest top, with blue jeans slightly ripped, a pair of black converse identical to my own only the star shape was different more like it was a seal symbol for a demon or something, she also wore a brownish black, worn looking leather jacket, that was all I could see from the angle I was at until she turned around, looking to me her eyes a dark shade of grey that pulled my attention to them as if enchanted, she black flowing hair slightly messed up in her face as long strands hung low in front of her eyes, she looked at me offering a hand and smiling, I slowly reached out and took her hand observing the fangs that now protruded out of her mouth, of course she was a vampire all the floating and PB mentioned it to me ages ago.

"Thanks" I blushed as the heat of her hand brushed against mine "It's cool man, Bonnabell hasn't been one of my favourite friends in a while now, so.." She smiled as I looked over to PB on the floor, the handcuffs had been broken by Marceline, her axe bass had slashed through the fairly strong chain that had held us together all day. I looked the princess she seemed calmer now that I stood up holding onto Marceline's arm and cowering behind her "So PB who is this? You can't not tell us now." Finn raised an eyebrow walking over to the princesshelping her up and keeping strong hold of her arm.

"I suppose I'll have to tell full the truth now, even to you (Y/N)" PB sighed before continuing to talk "This is (Y/N) she's one of my experiments, a clone of a human, Finn so I suppose your her closest relative like a cousin, I mean her DNA consists of mostly human DNA but I genetically engineered it to have the abilities of some of the other people in ooo, like she has Jake's stretch ability because of his mutated genetics and rainacorn DNA too, also some others too, like from the flame and water kingdoms, ect and of course she has candy people DNA, the only genetic code she doesn't really have is vampire DNA, like Marceline because she wouldn't help me" PB announced, my eyes widening at her statement.

"You lied to me, you said you found me unconcious outside the candy kingdom, beaten up by some thug and that you nursed me back from a coma" I shouted no longer cowering behind Marceline "I'm just another experiment to you, I should have guessed with how you always treat me" I cried, looking at the door way and then back to the princess in Finn's arms, my eyes flickering between the two before finally bolting for the open door but before I could make it out the door slammed shut and I grinded to a halt, Marceline hovering about me "That's not such a good idea, you have nowhere else to stay do you? (Y/N)" She smiled, the question was already answered and that answer didn't need to be repeated, I didn't want it to be.

"Tch your just like her, nobody's ever gonna let me be free, are they? So I might as well just go rot in the dungeons like I was going to anyway, you haven't made it any better in fact you probably made it worse for me now" I screamed speeding off away from them, somewhere else in the huge candy castle, anywhere away from them all. Slamming door behind me as I speed down another corridor, I ran for what seemed forever before arriving in front of a mysterious looking door it looked a bit different from all the rest, peeking into the room to see no one then quietly jumping into the room and checking it closer before diving into the closet, hugging my knees close to my chest while trying to hold back a hiss at the pain that kept erupting from my right wrist which was bleeding worse the before now that the shackle still dug into my arm even though I was seperated from bubblegum.

The door to the room rattled and someone entered, my breath hitching as they walked around the room searching about but not very throughly as I heard the door click closed and I started to breath normally again, a pounding my head at the close call, I peeked out to see no one and sighed in relief until of course I looked up as I heard a chuckle "I found you, though it's not hard as a vampire when your bleeding (Y/N), I could smell you" She said nonchantly, locking the door behind as she floated back over to the closet and opened the door fully, to find me hugging my knees head lay on my knees looking up at her pale face, her eyes now glowing a crimson tint, this I flinched at it seemed to scare me "I can't help bleeding have you seen how tight this thing is on my arm, don't even try to drink my blood, I don't want to die even after what I just said" I mumbled, trying to shuffle back as Marceline continued to float closer before dropping to the ground and kneeling down "Fine but it would be shame to waste the blood that's already dripping out of that wound on your wrist" She smirked grabbing my arm, messing about with the shackle before it dropped to the ground and she brought my hand closer to her face, her eyes now glowing a pure crimson colour as she licked up the blood around the wound on my wrist, pulling away "I don't always drink blood you know, I just like the colour red, which you seem to be wearing in a lot of different shades" She smirked, pulling me forward by the collar into a hug a strange warmth drifting from her body but shouldn't she have been cold as a vampire.

"You know Bonnabell isn't always like that, she just seemed stressed today so you should stay here for now, at least you would have a place to stay" She told me sitting down on the floor next me leaning against me "She's always like that when she's with me, I don't even care about not having a place to stay I just don't want to be treated like that anymore" I stated coldly, her face dropping to a frown. "I mean I don't even know anyone but her so I don't know how people so should really act, only the feelings of the princess which depends on her mood which is mostly tired and cranky so you can guess how she treats me then" I said lookin away from the vampire sat down cross legged on the floor next to me "Well, Hi my name's Marceline the vampire Queen but you can call me Marceline or Marcy, which ever you prefer? (Y/N) right?" She said smiling and holding her hand out to me, I looked at her nervously before taking her hand and shaking it "Your right my name is (Y/N) (L/N), just (Y/N) is good though Marcy" I smiled, she sayed still next to me before her head leaned against my shoulder "You seem cool, (Y/N) it was good to met you although if Finn and Jake hadn't ran here at full speed we probably wouldn't have met you, I'm glad we did though" She smiled "Yeah bu we princess finds me, she'll probably never let you guys or anyone else see me ever again. I'll be stuck in that dull room" I replied looking grim "Then I'll make PB let us visit you, or I could just sneak in and visit you, no one usually notices me do that" She smirked, causes me to smile "Rrreally?" I stuttered causing her to smile more against my shoulder "Yeah I promise" After that we both talked for the whole night until I remember falling asleep and leaning against her, my head on her shoulder, I'm pretty sure not soon after she also fell asleep leaning against my head, both of us slumped against the wall in the cupboard because I'm sure Marcy closed the door so if anyone came in they would see us straight away.

 _A/N Here you go some Marceline and Reader time development for you guys I'll continue it later on but for now have fun with this for now. Comment, vote if you liked the story and want me to continue. LtheWolf out_


End file.
